Cancer is an abnormal mass of malignant tissue resulting from uncontrolled excessive cell division. Cancer cells reproduce in defiance of the normal restrains on cell division. They invade and colonize territories normally reserved for other cells. The combination of these actions makes cancer fatal in many instances.
Chemotherapy is one of standard modes in cancer treatment. It is of particular importance for treating inoperable or metastatic forms of cancer. Many chemotherapeutic drugs have been developed. However, there remains a high demand for more effective anti-caner drugs.